


Witnessed by Crows

by Leilyprince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Danzo tries so hard, Dark!Hashirama, Explicit Language, Gangs, Hashirama has a screw loose, Hashirama wants Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Kagami's rolling in his grave, Multi, Organized Crime, Police, Senju & Uchiha rivalry, Shikamaru wants off this ride, implied Uchiha Kagami/Senju Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilyprince/pseuds/Leilyprince
Summary: Naruto never really did pay attention to his surroundings.  Shikamaru looks at the burning end of his cigarette.  It mirrored the image he envisioned of the light crumbling in his friend's eyes so early in the day as the boy now follow a pointed finger to the graffiti on the wall opposite them.There, sprayed against the concrete, a white snake writhed, devouring its own tail.An inaudible silence fell upon his friend and Shikamaru glanced over.  Naruto's jaw was set, his smile receding into a more serious thin line.  But the Nara knew him better, and in the blonde's eyes they contrast with a faint far reaching hope." Sasuke,"ーーーーーーーーーIn their attempts to reach Sasuke, Naruto and his friends are exposed to the rot just beneath Konoha's surface.  In over their heads and trying to keep afloat, they soon draw the attention of those that poison its roots.(Edited the beginning chapters to read and flow better)





	1. In the Morning

" That's gonna kill you, you know?"

" What, are you Sakura? You know this is only for nerves."

" Then smoke pot,"

" Anxiety," Shikamaru reminded. It made it worse for him.

Naruto huffed through his nose, consigning to his friendーit was just well-meaning pestering. He siddled up beside him, nudging the Nara's shoulder. Shikamaru lowered his cigarette, then was treated to a more forceful push of the other's bodyweight.

" ーNaruto!" 

The blonde flashed a smile to him, head dipping down as he chuckled. His laughs were punctuated by puffs of breath soon devoured by the biting chill of the morning. Naruto had found him nearby his own apartment complex at the foot of a small walking overpass. The cold colored his whiskered cheeks with a faint blush, and in close proximity, the radiating warmth from the boy lightened the furrowed brow on the Nara's face. Shikamaru gave way, allowing Naruto to fit himself beside him against wall.

" Why?" the blonde then ask. Blue eyes look attentatively at him.

Naruto never really did pay attention to his surroundings. Shikamaru looks at the burning end of his fag. It mirrored the image he envisioned of the light crumbling in his friend's eyes so early in the day as the boy now follow a pointed finger to the graffiti on the wall opposite them.

_There, sprayed against the concrete, a white snake writhed, devouring it's own tail._

An inaudible silence fell upon his friend and Shikamaru glanced over. Naruto's jaw was set, his smile receding into a more serious thin line. But the Nara knew him better, and in the blonde's eyes they contrast with a faint _far_ reaching hope.

" Sasuke,"

From the overpass above, a man bundled up in a navy blue coat watches them, going unnoticed. The white fur of his hood blended into the fringe of his bangs. His whole complexion was pale, not even the nipping air could flush his cheeks. He thrummed his fingers on the guard rail, listening in on the two boys' conversation below. He always did have great senses and piqued was his curiosity when on his way to work he hear the name of a 'defected' Uchiha. Eyes exploring around as he thought, they then noticed what the blonde drew closer to on the opposite wall.

Shikamaru walked to Naruto, having already inspected the graffiti.

" Just because it's here doesn't mean _he _is," he glanced around, " A group like _us_, we shouldn't even be looking at something like this." They just all hung out as friends.

Naruto whipped his head back. " Yeah, and because we didn't last time, we lost him!"

" He left on his own with those fucking _freaks_," his finger twitched. There was a phantom pain at the memory of his scuffle with Tayuya. Ultimately his worst injury was a broken finger, but what really got to him was the anger and vitriol she had spit from her mouth. Of the group, Shikamaru had gotten off the easiest.

He drew closer and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, underneath his palm the faint scars from a razorblade over what used to be the faintest of birthmarks. Naruto was reminded, having gotten so used to seeing them. Three on each side of his face like a fox's whiskers. His face scrunched up at the memory. When he saw, the Nara softened his own.

" They just did that to you like it was a joke,"

_That wasn't what he winced at,_

" You didn't see his face, Shikamaru..."

" I saw your's." Shikamaru grimaced, Naruto's was practically painted red with blood. " And all our friends." he brought down his hand.

_Naruto was selfish. It was his fault everyone got hurt._

* * *

A man with a shag of brown hair rolled around on a discolored rug laughing, letting a medium white dog walk onto his heaving chest. " God I love you!" Akamaru seemed to understand, simply looking down at him wagging his tail. His shirt rode up and on the exposed skin of his lower abdomen shine a scar in the window's natural light. Suddenly, the dog left his side and trotted to the door where from behind it sounded muffled voices.

" God, you're going to spill it Naruto, just wait!"

" No way, it's already getting cold,"

" Yeah, and what are you gonna open the door with, your mind!?" Shikamaru scolded Naruto who was holding two bags of takeout while he was digging around in his pockets for the apartment key. Around the metal loop swung a plastic red 'prohibited' sign as he tried to jiggle the key into the lock of his door. Really, he was sure Naruto could just take the hinges off with a half-arsed kick of his legsー_security his fucking assー_ but then he'd have to worry about fixing that too. It was the 'sense' of security that shitty lock, bolt and chain served him. The pins shift and Naruto goes ahead to push the door open with his foot. Akamaru's there to greet them, trampling their feet in excitement and Naruto shimmies him aside so that Shikamaru could enter his own apartment.

Kiba got up and swiped Akamaru before the dog jumped a little too high trying to get a bag that Naruto almost looked feral keeping away from him. " Ramen?" he guessed instantly, already smelling it. That meant there had to be chicken lo mein for him. " Thanks man~ What's the occassion?" He asks, going to the counter where Naruto was already separating everything.

Shikamaru regretted showing the graffiti to Naruto. Knowing him to a tee, everyone else was soon going to find about it. Sasuke was his friend too and Shikamaru hated that even for a second he imagined the prospect of all three them together once again on his bed, heads almost pressed together in closeness as they discuss whatever came to their minds.

" I figured I'd make the day better.." Shikamaru answers cryptically.

Kiba wanted to question him further but a knock on the door interrupts them. The Inuzuka goes to answer it and is met with a rather tall boy their own age in a thin fabric grey shirt and dark sunglasses. His sleeves scrunched up into his pockets, hands fidgeting inside them.

"Shino~" Kiba barks and the back of Shikamaru's neck suddenly prickled.

" Why didn't you invite me over..." Shino asked, submitting the man behind Kiba to a pair of begrudging eyes.

Shikamaru groaned, looking to him " Because you have your, _own_ apartment."

He lived down the hall in one slightly smaller than his. Because of that it made sense he didn't invite people over, but they all got to see it once. His decorating had more effort put in than Shikamaru's at least but it was still sparse. Instead his care went into the setting up and display of glass enclosures that held his beloved beetles.

Shino rebuttled Shikamaru's statement with a glance over to the containers of takeout and the Nara relented with a telling smile. " I swear, the fucking bugs speak to you,"

" Here it is~" Naruto chirps, pulling out a clear container filled with miso soup meant for Shino and gesturing him over.

His mood lightened drastically and he joined them, being aknowledged with a warm smile from the blonde. Shino had only really became part of their core friend group after Naruto reached out to him when Choji started hanging out less two years ago. Amongst them all, the Aburame was the most reserved. It was shame, really, since those who saw the young man without those shades he hid behind said he was almost as handsome as Sasuke and Shikimaru knew his talent closely matched. He must have been glancing around the room because Shino then asks in a quiet voice, " Where's Choji.."

" Helping at his father's restaurant. Didn't you hear, he's going to make manager," Kiba dismissed haughtily. Akamaru silently looks up at him, ever in sync with his Master's feelings. After he got beat within an inch of his life by a bear of man named Jiroubo, Choji Akemichi started focusing on their family's business. It was a good thing, Kiba thought to himself. Damn, that man had a talent for food, he shouldn't be bumming around with them.

" We'll have to do this again when he can come over," Naruto resolved.

_Desperately he scrape together himself a family._

With his dish, Kiba plopped himself onto Shika's ugly brown couch. It already looked used, _new_ when the Nara bought it. But, it was cheap and fit through the door with minimal trouble. Constantly submitted to the rough treatment of four almost grown men, it creaked for death. " One of these days I'm gonna fall right fuckin' through," Naruto complained, rocking his hips in the permanent worn dip of his cushion. Akamaru fit himself between Kiba and the armrest. Shino lean against the other.

" Maybe you'd sit still for once," Shikamaru quipped back.

" His mouth would still be running," Shino took the courage to jest. Naruto aknowledged the effort by softening his jab back to him.

" Would you really being paying attention?" he lightly tease.

" You don't know where I'm really looking behind these shades.." A murmur spawned amongst the rest of the group. They all got into fights and scuffles, but Shino never lost any of his. He was intimidating and hard to read behind those glasses if you didn't know him. In joking whispers the rest of them always bet each other who'd have won between him and Sasuke before the lost friend became too much of a sore subject.

Everyone was settling in over their late breakfast. Letting chopsticks full of noodles hang in his hand, Naruto glanced around to his company. Shikamaru caught him trying reading the room and swallowed, putting down his own utensils.ーSo, he was really going to tell them. Shikamaru drooped his shoulders and sighed through his nose. It hurt everyone the most when Naruto talked about Sasuke as his leaving had hit him the hardest and they wanted him to move on. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't. So this time the lazy Nara decided he'd be the one to bring it up.

Naruto sputtered out a choke of surprise when he did and the initial look on the blonde's face was kind of worth it to him. But now, the eating's stopped and he had garnered their quiet attention. Catching his friend's then hopeful glance, Shikamaru had to avert his own.

" What a drag.." he laments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading even more Naruto fics to the point I excitedly seek them out, I was inspired to write the genre of them I love the most, Organized Crime/Gang/Police AU's.
> 
> Amongst my favorites is definitely 'Beautiful Oblivion' by stereonightss which the graffiti is a small reference to. I must also note 'A Dive into Hell" by MrGoingAstray for introducing the idea of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all interacting and bonding. Though, the ships take a backseat to the plot and are more underlying than a focus. 
> 
> I really hope you'll join me for this ride, thank you! Please comment anything! 🌸


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kakashi's surprise when an Uchiha walks into the police station seemingly by recommendation of Shimura Danzou.

At Konoha's Police Station, a man chewing on the end of a red coffee stirrer leans back in his seat just as another walk to his desk. " So Kotetsu had a lot to talk about this morning," Genma says to Hayate, glancing past his partner to the cop who had an ever permanant bandage wrapped once around his nose standing in front of the coffee-maker. He was half-heartedly fumbling with the filter while talking animatedly to his own partner who seemed to be growing impatient, holding an empty cup.

Hayate sat atop the desk. " Yeah?" his voice sounded hoarse as if he had just been coughing outside before he entered the building. Concern flashed on Gemna's face but the other ignores it.

" Does it have anything to do with the guy who's been spending the last few minutes trying to busy himself up front." Hayate continues, pointing back with his thumb over his shoulder.

"ーWhat, he's here?" Genma sprang from his seat, craning his neck trying to see into the front lobby " You get a look at his face??"

" No, why?"

He shifted past his partner. " Oh man, Kotetsu didn't shut up! One look and it's obvious he's u-"

" What?" Hayate followed, then was met with the newcomer's face that brought him to momentary silence, too. His lidded eyes widened as much as they could afford, permanent bags underneath.

" Woah, you didn't get much sleep," a man younger than him with commented. He straightens up, sizing the two men in front of him who are undoubtedly doing the same thing back. He makes it a point to innocently tilt his head at the look he receives from the officer chewing on a stirrer.

Hayate got over his initial surprise and mumbled something to dismiss the other's comment.

" So _you're_ gonna be our fourth addition?" Genma circles him. He nose crinkled in disbelief seeing that there's even a tantou strapped to the back of his uniform. " Kotetsu let you walk in here with _that_.." he huffed, crossing his arms and shooting a critical look back into their work area towards the afformentioned that goes unnoticed.

" I've gotten it approved," the other affords in a light voice that shouldn't be as amused as it is. He knows it's not the issue but doesn't pass over the chance to playfully nip back at them.

Being an officer in Konoha's current state, he knew better than to imagine a peaceful day, but what Kakashi did wish for was that nothing out of the ordinary happen. He was always late, at least when he could afford it -and he intends today to be no different, slowing his steps as he draw closer to the station just to stretch out that last chapter of Make Out Tactics. He was already deciding on one of his many excuses conjured up over the years to fling at his men when they questioned his tardiness. _" Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."_ That one even manages to piss off the ever aloof Hayate. Kakashi's demeanor was nonchalant, but, as it seems there are still things that can surprise the Captain of Police. Such is the case when he arrives to work.

He knew it had to be bad and pockets his book when both his partners meet him right at the door.

" You two are excited this morning.." Kakashi commented warily as they circle him into the station.

" We got our fourth member," Gemna got straight to the point, trying to read his face.

Kakashi was young, but still older than them. The Hatake's hair had greyed early_ -like most who descended from that clan- _and was tousled, always falling over the right side of his face like a silvery mop. The rest of him was covered by a dark blue mask that stops right at the bridge of his nose.

Because of this, there's not much in terms of expression ーbut working with him closely, the Captain's eye gave away more than he liked to think and Genma could see it becoming wary. His second partner Hayate didn't say anything. Instead he fell to his side while flicking not-so-subtle curious glances over for when his Captain saw them.

Thoroughly entertained by their theatrics, the fourth member decides to clear his throat to call over the attention of his new Captain from a row of chairs against the wall where he's been sitting. Kakashi's eyes widened, and just behind that curious mask his mouth js agape too. The man looked ready for it to be a prank, which the other has to assure him -it's not. Thankfully, he was prepared with a manilla folder that had placated Genma and Hayate before him. He presented it to Kakashi.

He brought him into the empty Chief's office. It's been mostly cleared out and now the remaining members of the task force used the empty office for privacy. Seeing Genma and even Hayate peering through the windows, Kakashi shoots the two an admonishing look for their childish behavior and got up to drop the blinds. The other was clearly amused at his expense if the look in his eyes is any tell. Kakashi just smiles back to him behind the mask and sits in the desk chair with the folder. He looked up and then back down to his file. 

It was unmistakable just by looking at his complexion. He had their same dark feathery hair and even darker eyes. Positioned just right in the light, Kakashi had even caught them reflecting a bright red earlier when they met.

" Another Uchiha..."

" Captain?" Eyes piqued, aknowledging his last name. The man's lashes were a little longer at the end and from down his lids ran a small tear-trough.

Kakashi's own earthy grey eye met them back with a much less enthusiastic look. What was Danzou thinking allowing one of _them _among their ranks when an investigation revealed the previous Chief of Police -the late Fugaku Uchiha- was directly connected to the crime organization of his family's name. Kakashi chewed at the inside of his cheek. It was even more concerning that he was being assigned to _his _squad.

" So, Shisui Uchiha,"  
  
From just behind the door they hear his partners Genma and Hayate squawking over the name. No doubt they had their ears pressed up against it. Kakashi made an audible sigh which receives him a mock sympathetic look. It was moments like this that made Kakashi cynically grateful they were woefully understaffed so that nobody else could judge the state of his team.

" I'm Kakashi Hatake, captain of the Konoha's Police Gang Task Force." He introduced in a nonchalant tone unbecoming of his title. He extended his hand. " Welcome to the squad~" Shisui flashed a boyish smile and that mask did wonders to conceal the Captain's expression.

* * *

_Two boys -one on the other's back, walk together at dusk. They look a little similar. Both have feathery dark hair: one frayed and curling at the tips in a dark brown, and the other long and black cleanly drawn up into a low ponytail. They share even darker eyes. With a slightly swelling ankle the younger boy was being piggybacked. Their surroundings were set ablaze in soft orange glow not unlike a lit battlefield and like one, the older kept a careful eye as they walked back home._

_ Itachi took a breath in, his nose tickled by the feathery curls of the other's hair. He was being a little too quiet, and instead of watching the setting sun, he stared absentmindedly at the back of his friend's head, deep in thought over his family. *His mom and dad.* *Who would be his new sibling.* *Shisui.* Though they both smelled like earthy dirt from playing, Itachi found his to be comforting. His fingers played with the cloth of Shisui's shirt that he held on to._

_ " Shisui?"_

_ " Yeah?"_

_ " Where is your family?"_

_ It wasn't enough to halt him in his tracks, but Itachi noticed Shisui's footsteps slowing down. *What had brought on a question like that?* The eight year old chewed the inside of his lip mulling it over. He thought of his mom and dad, of his uncle Kagami._

_ " Dead," he spoke lightly. As if they had been thinking about the same person in that moment, he felt the arms around his small chest squeeze. Shisui lost his mother and father at a young age that even he didn't really remember. Notably, his father passed away in the hospital due to complications from an injury he had recieved years ago in a past life. That's when his father's brother, Kagami Uchiha, a man he seemed to take after even more than his father, took him in._

_ *He remembered how brightly red Kagami's eyes seemed to have reflected in the light for just a second when he saw his nephew standing beside the nurse. He had stood limp when the Uchiha embraced him in his arms, and felt the tickle of his hair on his cheek and the hot droplets of tears on his shoulder that soak through the thin cloth of his t-shirt._

_ He remember looking just over his shoulder at a man who hung outside the hospital room leaning against the wall opposite, who had dark red eyes that reminded Shisui of their own.*_

_" Killed by a gang," Shisui answered in Kagami's case._

_ " The Senju,"_

_ The five year old's statement brought Shisui back from his memory and he squeezed his legs._

_ " No, by a gang," Itachi could hear when the warm slight grumble in Shisui's voice concentrated into something harder._

_ " I know about Uchiha and Senju," Itachi justifies. It stops his friend, but Shisui can't yet bring himself to say what he wants to back._

_ *Kagami Uchiha had been found dead with a deep gouge slashed across his eyes, a violent display harkening back to an era both families had moved from.*_

_ They only see their family's crest proudly displayed in their homes. Itachi knew of 'bad things' and crime just like Shisui knew about consequence and death. The two children were observant of the world around them -of Konoha, Itachi even more so. The five year old thought a lot, absorbing what he was exposed to. He always thought about them. Thought about things he didn't yet understand or have the nuance to comprehend. And Shisui, three years older than him, still had no answers for the questions that came. But, Kagami's murder which couldn't be hidden revealed to them the darkness their own family name took part in._

_ Itachi thought about the baby brother he'd soon have._

_ Shisui thought about Itachi._

* * *

An oddly dressed black-haired young man, questionable of the old man's tastes in this kind of setting, sit in a chair in the corner of an office reading a book. He wore a crop top with a single long sleeve cropping right at his pale midriff. A simple pair of black pants lead down to sandals that extended up to the ankle. Most curious however was the tantou sword strapped to his back and a face that was just as blank as the recent sketchbook nestled into his pack.

The knob of the door jostled and he stood up in attention when it opened.

" Sir,"

" Sai,"

The elderly man greet his 'assistant' with a small quaint smile. Mechanically, Sai curl his lips back, eyes unnecessarily squinting. _He hated that smile the guard insisted on wearing._ Danzou stopped to scan the other, noticing the closed book in his hand. But, whatever bemusement he felt when reading its title he didn't choose to express, instead dismissing the matter and going to sit as his desk to attend business as Konoha's Chief of Security. A manilla folder lay in front him. 

Sai saw him looking. " Kakashi Hatake delivered it earlier this morning."

So, it was the matter of the officer 'they' recommend he transfer under the Captain.

Around five years ago in the wake of Fugaku Uchiha's murder, Danzou took it upon himself to overtake some of his responsiblities until a new Chief of Police could be appointed. Everyone had looked to the respectable Kakashi Hatake to be the next candidate. Son of the renowned Sakumo, former ANBU and the youngest to become one at his time, then burning through the Academy, Kakashi was one of the most capable men Danzou had met in his life. It was for that very reason he so vehemently argue against his appointment. A man like that would throw the whole system into chaos.

" He look quite disturbed," Sai observed, trying to make idle conversation. However, his limited vocabulary on the subject of emotions didn't accurately describe the exasperated face their Captain wore. 

_ "Just who did they send," _Danzou warily sought the answer for himself, opening the folder to inspect its profile.

His fingers creased the paper.

" What's the meaning of this!?"

He whipped his head to Sai like he could explain, but all he was met with was that damned smile!

" I am not informed of anything, Sir." Sai answered coolly. He has an inkling, but was taught better than to pry into what he isn't told.

Inside the folder accompanying Shisui's file was a photo. It wasn't necessary and that alone was enough to antagonize him further. With quickening breaths, Danzo looks back down to it. Warm, wide eyes look back up at him. There was a small, but surely proud, smile on the man's face that's framed by dark feathery hair. The picture started to crease as Danzou held it in his grasp. He was looking down at the image of Kagami Uchiha.

_Danzou Shimura tightened his trembling hands,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured one character should keep their odd outfit in this AU, so why not Sai. He'll be reappearing in the future. Itachi will make his presence sometime into it as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you'd like!🌸


	3. What is Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men make an appearance, unnerving both Kakashi and Naruto, respectively.

It's like he got up and did jumping jacks in front of them, something the member of the lazy Nara would never do unless under duress. Shikamaru leaned back as if to sink into the couch away from their attention. He had mentioned what he and Naruto found earlier this morning.

" We just saw some graffiti, that's all. We don't even know if he's still part of it." he reminded everyone. It was meant for Naruto, as much as he didn't want to quash that hope in his friend's eyes. He knew what almost everyone else thought about Sasuke at this point. Their utensils sit in their dishes and containers. Everyone had stopped eating and was waiting to see who'd say it first. Well, all except the knucklehead blonde who'd take a chance on 0%.

" Even if he's here, what makes you think he'd come back?" it surprised Shikamaru that Kiba be the one who speak sense, as harsh as it was. " It's been two years, we were just kids then." There was an uncomfortable murmur amongst the group as they recalled that night.

Shino added to the conversation, " They're part of the Hidden Sound."

" You kept tabs?" Shikamaru was a little surprised.

"Started to when I found out what happened from the others..." he muttered, staring directly at Naruto's face, no doubtedly at his whiskers. He hadn't been there when it happened, or even told at the time. They could tell he was getting upset by the furrow of his brow and tightening of his lips.

" Those Sound Five guys were just a bunch of skulking losers" Kiba hesitantly spoke up for him, knowing Shino was wondering why they'd even attempt to retrieve Sasuke in the first place.

" Yeah.." Naruto fidgeted in his seat.

" We thought Naruto was just gonna talk some sense into Sasuke. We didn't know they were part of an _actual _gang." He reasoned, gut filling with a wrenching warmth as he remembered being pitted against a guy named Sakon. He pulled Akamaru to his side, stroking his fur. Kiba grit his teeth and a his face scrunched up in a pained expression. Naruto flinched when he saw it, remembering how bad of a state Kiba and Akamaru, who had been a puppy then, were left in. Shino was listening quietly.

" I almost lost Akamaru too.."

His eyebrows jumped up from under his shades and he sprang from his relaxed position against the armrest. "ーYou stopped bringing him around, I didn't know-"

Kiba rose his hand to stop him, giving a weak smile. " I didn't exactly tell a lot of people," Shino only relaxed a little bit.

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look of bewilderment to each other. They never saw Shino emote this much since his laughing fit years ago -and that was a freak accident more than anything. Anything to lighten the mood and take their minds off of what happened, Naruto buried his own feelings and shot the two others a mischievous glance. Shikamaru thought similarly and so did Kiba. It was now Shino's turn to feel the heat. He was unreadable behind those black shades and that almost always set thin line of his mouth as the three peer at him with intense looks. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting on his feet.

" You're my friends.. and I know how important Akamaru is to you," he quietly explains, flicking a glance to Kiba.

The Inuzuka loved to work with dogs. Kiba's own family bred and raised german shepards. He had told Shino he respected his passion for insects, and even _half_-willingly let him show him his collection of beetles.

" You guys _do_ know I care about you?" there's almost a hint of desperation in Shino's voice.

Naruto couldn't help but grin stupidly at his confession and it really raised his morale. But, Shino was genuinely upset. He was upset on their behalf, and upset that he wasn't there to protect them. The Aburame held grudges and Shino's ran deep for what those guys did to his friends. Despite the topic of Sasuke and the Hidden Sound still looming however, the group of friends finally lightened and decided to leave it at that for now.

Naruto returned to slurping up his noodles when his phone buzzes. He shifts his body, sitting cross-legged with his bowl of ramen balanced in his lap steadied by his other hand.  
...

"-Uh, Shika,"

Shikamaru looked to him. Naruto leaned to the side to expose his pocket, on his face a sheepish smile decorated with a still hanging noodle.

" Geezes, Naruto," he mumbles, retrieving his phone for him. After, he swipes to unlock the screen and tapped on his message, smirking when Naruto's fell face fell. " You don't have any hands, guess I gotta read it for you, too,"

" Just show me the screen, Shikamaru!" he whines, but that only made him play keep away, Shino now in on it too as he lean over to read what it said. It was a message from Sakura, a girl who liked to dye her hair pink that Naruto used to be smitten with, his feelings unrequited. 

*_You didn't answer the phone at your place. where are you_*

Shikamaru read it out loud. " Awhoo!" Kiba howled, recieving a smack on his side from Naruto that was worth risking toppling over his noodles.

" Well, lover boy, tell me what to type," Shikamaru prompts.

" Just tell her I'm at your place,"

*_at shikas*_

" Don't offer if you're not going to make the effort to type it out," Shino comments, watching him press send.

The blonde glanced at what he sent, " Oh come on, I'm not you!"

" Then you do it," Shikamaru shoves the phone to Shino.

Naruto motioned to put down his bowl on the floor until he sees Akamaru sit up, eyeing it. Too lazy to get up and put it on the counter, he hugged it close to his body and relented control of his phone.. "-Ask her if she's okay!" He adds.

*_Are you okay?_*

Sakura squints at her screen, recieving three different texting styles at once.

*_Im fine. I told you i was baking last night. I have extra. Want me drop it over on my way to inos._*

What she really wanted was for someone else to taste it and confirm to her how good it was.

"No dー"

Before Naruto could warn them about what they'd actually be getting, Kiba spoke up for him. " Hell yeah!" Everyone else seemed to agree, always welcoming free food.

*_Yes please. Thank you._*

*_Awesome. Youll have to tell me what you think_*

After a moment, she sent another text.

*_Whos speaking?_* Sakura was curious to know.

*_Shino._*

He put the phone down on the table, looking back to the rest of the group. Kiba then smacked Naruto back.

" Were you really going to turn down baking from a girl!?" he oggles.

" From _Sakura._" Naruto punctuated. " She thinks she can make her recipes healthy."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. " What are you, a child? Junk food isn't the only thing in the world that tastes good, you know,"

" You don't understand, Shikamaru, she puts _everything_ in it. Not even Choji could finish the abomination Sakura brought over last time!"

" No way, that's an exaggeration," Kiba retorts.

" There were full sized l_eaves_ in the meatloaf! Text him, right now!"

" They're called herbs!"

Most of them were finished, and finding it hard to join in on their banter, Shino quietly went to collect their garbage, putting it in the large takeout back. He recieved a smile and thanks from Kiba who followed his lead. Naruto then got up with the intention to help, but Shikamaru stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and passed off his bowl for him to Kiba. Both he and Shino heading into the kitchen, the two of them were left alone on the couch with Akamaru.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, " What?"

" You okay?"

..He blinked, studying the other's face. The usually plain expression he wore since it was too much of an effort to make anything else was now filling in with concern. He slowly let his shoulders droop.

" Yeah," Naruto answers with a sigh, eyes looking down. " I know it doesn't really mean anything," he refers back to their topic, trying to dismiss it.

* * *

That afternoon, Hayate showed Shisui around the station. While neither actually trusted him, Kakashi was thankful that they were playing nice -adults when they needed to be. Perhaps it was because they made up the gang task force unit that they were so overly suspicious. It was hard to accept Shisui into their squad when his last name was Uchiha, one of the most influential crime families back in their hay day that even their Chief of Police had also been connected to. Though, of the two partners, Hayate was more accepting, trusting their Captain's judgement. And, he could tell the young man was soberly aware of why his last name cast so much doubt upon him.

They met Kakashi back at the empty office, Despite being Captain, he didn't have one of his own. Shisui noticed a wall of manilla folders on his desk that shielded its contents from view. Kakashi caught him looking and smiled behind his mask. " Oh, well, you can't have anybody taking a peek at confidential documents,"

Hearing from his post just outside their open door, Genma spun around in his chair and rolled his eyes, calling him out, " What you don't see is the third volume of Make Out Tactics flat open on his desk." That prompted Hayate to stepped forward and swipe the folders off his desk, then shooting his Captain a criticizing look. True to his word, Kakashi's book lay flat down atop it. But, none of them paid attention to the file it covered.

" I get nothing past you two~" he playfully sighed. Both Hayate and Genma somehow know that it's a lie. Kakashi took one of the folders and inconspicuously slid the file amongst its accompanying papers back into their organizer. " Bring this back to the file room," he asked, handing it to Hayate and walking out with them. It's then that Kakashi saw there was a man in their holding cell.

" Oh, I dragged him in for disturbing the peace," Genma filled in, noticing the Captain looking. He's been at his desk filing the report. " At least he let himself be brought in easily,"

The man in the cell had stood up when they exited out of the office, so Kakashi decided to investigate and beckoned Shisui to follow.

" Hey there, twink," a raspy voice calls out from within the holding cell as they draw closer. Kakashi flicks a glance to his teammate, but Shisui doesn't seem to be perturbed. They stop just in front of it. Inside, on the bench slouched a man in a gray camouflage jacket with sleeves that draped past his hands. His face was obscured by the fur of his hood, but it was pointed at the Captain's new squad member.

" You there, why don't you confirm something for me and show me those pretty lil' eyes?"

Kakashi was caught off guard by his request. He watches Shisui draws closer and afford the man a glance with an unreadable expression on his face. Both detainee and Captain catch the flicker of bright red his eyes reflect underneath the lights. Seeing the bonified Uchiha look to him, the man raised his brow and drew closer. He brought down his hood to reveal a face almost fully concealed in bandages except for his left eye.

" The 'sharingan'."

_Why did this man know what they called it?_

"I've only seen one other Uchiha, but when you meet one it's pretty hard to miss another." He ended it with a note of disdain, but it didn't last. " Your's are brighter. Is it true one of you actually has red eyes?" 

" Dosu Kinuta," Kakashi interrupts, "-thought you were smarter than to end up here," he mused.

Shisui didn't care to answer Dosu, dismiss him to instead turning his back to him to question Kakashi.

** _ーCLANG!!_ **

Genma shot up from his chair, looking over to the holding cell! He spots Kakashi who quickly reassures him with a smile by the telling squint of his eye and then motions with his head for him stay where he was. Genma swallowed, reluctantly sitting back down as he watches from his desk.

Shisui's ears rang as the bars behind him reverberated. Dosu's face was right up against them, close enough for him to feel the faint end of his breath on the back of his neck.

" Don't dismiss me."

Kakashi saw what the made the loud noise. Dosu's sleeve slid down, a metal prosthetic arm and hand was pressing against the bars. " Hmm.. Well, I really can't take _that _off you without some serious board complaints," he says nonchalantly.

Shisui doesn't turn around. " You're certainly not a threat like this behind bars."

He wasn't even caught off guard, the Captain observed. His whole body was calm, shoulders relaxed, arms at his side with palms open.

" And when I get out?" Dosu asks.

" You shouldn't be making threats to people you don't know," Shisui answers with a feign of casuallness that didn't go unnoticed by the constantly vigilent Captain. His answer didn't sit well with Kakashi.

It seemed Dosu was mulling it over, too. He relaxes his body, letting his metal arm fall back to his side. He gracefully backs down, quietly returning to the bench. Kakashi didn't like that either. Genma, on the other hand, feels his breath slowly exhaling and relaxes back into his seat. He resumes filling out his report.

" Well, that's enough of that," Kakashi interjects. 

" Dosu Kinuta," the mention of his name makes the man look to Kakashi. " Just a petty mook who likes to linger around and cause trouble."

Dosu was a careful man who didn't like to make a scene. Kakashi could count on one hand the amount of times they actually brought him in. He didn't argue and would quietly follow instructions. If one of them sneezed, he'd go as far as to say " Bless you," and offer them his handkerchief. He could _almost_ be called polite.

" Why are _you _behind bars instead of your partner?" he questions.

" Guess I'm just off my game, " Dosu comments politely, earning a scrutinizing look from the officer.

" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber. Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi, they like to hang together. Normally this one," he looks to Shisui and gestures to man in the cell, "-keeps them both out of our sight."

* * *

Shikamaru extended his hand, wrapping it around Naruto's waist, and pulled him in for a side hug. Naruto steadied himself with a hand on Shikamaru's chest. This close, he smelled faintly of this morning's cigarettes. True to his word, the Nara only smoked when upset. A pack lasted months if things were good. Naruto thought about it. *_Was he smoking because he saw the graffiti?_*

" Thanks, Shika."

" Yeah, don't mention it," 

He glances down, chin tickled by the blonde's locks. In the background Kiba and Shino shuffle in the kitchen, and he can hear Kiba saying something. They're close, his apartment is small, but Shikamaru's not paying attention. Suddenly, the phone on his coffee table buzzes.

He psyched himself up, making himself believe the smile he wore on his face. He makes sure Shikamaru can see it, not needing his friends to worry, as he reaches for his phone. Before he can read Sakura's message, Kiba's glancing out the window.

" Sakura and her friend are here," His voice changes to uncertainty halfway through, he doesn't recognize the second person.

" I'll meet her," Naruto's answers. He sends a message back before pocketing his phone, going to fit on his sneakers. He's hoping they all don't end up before her having to taste what she made.

*_Ill meet you downstairs?*_

Shino's was looking over Kiba's shoulder. He decides to follow Naruto out.

A young woman with dyed pink hair stands at the entrance of the apartment complex. She's in a red jacket, typing on her phone with one hand while the other cradles a saran-wrapped glass dish. Afterwards, she puts it away and shifts on her feet, waiting.

Down the road is a man with black hair that's messily styled up and he's running a hand through it as he argues into a phone.

" I still think it was fucking dumb to hand himself over like that! Can't he just check inside or something?" From the other end, a girl's voice yells at him for the stupid suggestion. It makes him wince, and the fingers he's running through his hair curl.

" It'd be less conspicuous if it was me!"

That didn't go over well either, and even Zaku had to give her the complaints that followed. He knew he wouldn't keep his cool like Dosu could in front of the damned scarecrow, Kakashi Hatake.

" Hey, I wonder if Dosu will know what volume of Make Out Tactics he's on, now." His face brightens up a little, earning a laugh from the other side of the phone. " If he calls you first, call me, Kin," He ends the call, looking around.

With his partner having put himself in police custody, Zaku was now left to his own devices. He liked to think he was smart, always getting out of trouble for all that he does. He's not self aware enough to recognize it's quieter of their pair who keeps him in line. Without Dosu to advise him against it, Zaku comes across Sakura and her plate and notices he's a little hungry. The girl is moderately cute too, and he gets a kick out of her pink dyed hair.

" Hey, can I have one?"

Sakura looks to the source and sees a guy around her own age in a beige shirt with black sleeves and grey camouflage sweatpants. His hair is black, messily styled up. He's pointing at her plate.

She lightens her expression and affords him an answer. " Sorry, they're for a friend,"

When he chooses to advance closer, Sakura stiffens up, putting the effort in to stay amicable.

" They won't miss just _one_, right?"

" Haha, sorry," she tries to dismiss.

" Then, what about you?" Zaku asks playfully, returning her reluctant smile with a boyish one of his own.

The effort lasted all of two seconds as her expression is then replaced with one of agitation. " Sorry, not interested," Sakura's answer was short and she shifted her glance back to the door of the apartment building.

Down the hall towards the entrance, Naruto hears Sakura talking to another guy. It didn't sound sound like anyone in their immediate friend group. *_A boyfriend?_* His lips curl upward at the thought of teasing her in front of him.

It was the wrong answer and Zaku's face reflected it. " Don't flatter yourself!" he defends, getting in her face and jabbing a finger into her chest.

Sakura clenched her teeth behind her tightly drawn lips, returning to him a fiercely defiant look. " You're messing with the wrong person, just go away," she warns.

ーJust then, the door behind them is thrown open. Naruto strided forward, balling up the collar of Zaku's shirt with his fist and pulled him towards his body to meet him face to face.

" What the hell do you think you're doing to Sakura!?"

With his weight, he walks the man back and away from her.

" Naruto!?" she exclaims. She's glad he's here so she doesn't have to handle Zaku herself.

Shino was a few steps behind. " Are you okay, Sakura?" he asks.

The pink haired girl nodded her head. " Yeah."

Actually, Sakura had used to take sparring classes with Naruto and Sasuke when they were kids. At first it was for the excuse to get close to her crush, the ever allusive Sasuke Uchiha, but she found she had a penchant for it. Now, she continued the workout in the form of kickboxing classes every week. Perhaps it was better that Zaku now face the two men instead.

He's caught up taking in the faint scars on Naruto's face before he grabs his fist. " Chill, I was just messing around,". He's never seen him, but his name sounds familiar. From behind the blonde, Zaku then noticed the second guy who was in a pair of shades.

" Yeah, well next time don't," Naruto growls, trying to exert self control of his own emotions. Sakura's okay. Nothing happened and he should just let the other go.

" What, is she _your's_?"

" Shut up!" Naruto barks back, louder than the situation calls for.

Zaku wrenched his hand from his shirt and throws it aside, winding his arm back to punch him. Instantaneously, his body reflexesーbut Naruto forced it to stop. There's a bubbling excitement in his mind that's whispering for the prompt to snap his own back right into his teeth and break them. Faster. *_Harder._* He felt the inhale of his breath and a wave of tension drew his muscles down to his fingers to clench into a ready fist as Zaku swung forward with his own.

ーExcept, there was still the Aburame. Wordlessly he stepped in and caught Zaku by the wrist, halting his hand right at Naruto's face. The other tried to tug his arm away from what was holding it, but Shino's grip was like a vice. Naruto was befuddled, and brought his eyes to him.

" Shino?"

Zaku had turned as well. A name was now put to his face and he's sizing Shino up.

Shino noticed and warned him, " If you fight me, you'll lose," He punctuates it by squeezing his wrist.

"--O-Owe!!" It's held at the wrong angle, and the force the other's exerting makes Zaku cry out, palm slowly unfurling.

It's then in front of Naruto's eyes, that the man's palm revealed a tattoo of four tightly packed tomoe. The negative space in between them resembles that of the blades of a fan. Slowly, he focuses on it.

ーAnd everything outside of their space becoming earily silent. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he made the revelation and by reflex he grabbed Zaku's hand.

" -Hey!?"

ー" Hey, you okay?"

A new voice interrupts from the distance prompting all four, Naruto included, to turn their heads towards the open window of Shikamaru's apartment. There, the Nara is peeking his head out. Kiba was beside him, asking the same question.

" Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura called back with less enthusiasm. She noticed the odd reaction Naruto just had, who returned his attention back to Zaku.

" Who are you!?" he interrogated, raising his voice.

" Naruto, it's not a big deal anymore," Sakura tries to mediate, confused as to why he's suddenly gotten so worked up.

" -Quit grabbing my hand!" Zaku retorts and Naruto let go. However, Shino didn't and instead squeezed his wrist to prompt him to answer the blonde's question.

" -OWE, FUCK! Zaku!!" he hisses.

The caught man then afforded a glance back to the window. The men in it had left and he assumed it was to meet them outside. Zaku did stupid things and took even larger risks. He'd take on Naruto and even that second guyーShino. But, he didn't need Dosu here to tell him he'd lose against all four.

" I didn't know she was part of _you're _group..." Zaku grumbles, calming himself down.

Shino took that as the sign to release him and makes sure to a catch a glimpse of his palm to see whatever startled Naruto before the other withdrew it back. Shino then glanced to his friend. Naruto looked so badly like he wanted to do something. He wasn't done. Zaku's muttering to himself, gently massaging his wrist, and took a step away from them.

ーNaruto draws forward! " Wait!-" he calls desperately.

However, a firm grip on his shoulder pulls him back. Beneath his palm Shino can feel the small tremors of excitement the other makes. With a growl, the blonde whips his head back, ready to throw it off before he realizes it's him and stops. Shino's face is close enough and Naruto can see the silent message his eyes convey through his shades. He's a little surprised at it, but in turn, lessens his own hard expression.

" Naruto?" Sakura then calls softly, concerned for her friend.

He feels himself slowly exhaling his breath. Naruto bit behind his lip, fighting with himself. His hand trembled but it was forced to lower. Fingers slowly closed as if to still not let go. 

Zaku was looking back at him with an indiscernable face, " Hope to see you again," the guy threatened, forcing his feet to separate him from the other two men before he did something stupid.

" Sorry, Sakura..." Naruto mumbles with a deflated tone.

" Hey, I'm worried about you. What was that about?" She tilted her head asking, approaching her friend.

"-Uh, nothing. Guess I just got mad..." But, that excuse didn't seem to make it better since now her eyes were filling with wary concern. Almost his whole friend group knew how that anger translated itself in a fight. Seeing her expression made Naruto's mind flicker to Sasuke's and his last. _They almost killed each other._

" Yeah, but I decided to let it go, you saw~!" The blonde quickly tries to comfort while his heart started to ache with guilt.

Kiba and Shikamaru met them at the door.

" What happened?" the Nara questioned, keeping his relaxed demeanor since it clearly seemed to be over ーbut Naruto thinks for a second there's still worry in his eyes before it's masked.

Out of concern, Kiba circled the girl, Akamaru by his side, and he has to be told again by Sakura that she's fine.

"Here!"

The Inuzuka looked at the saran-wrapped dish she holds out for them. He always had a freaky good sense of smell and his mother liked to joke he should apply to the task force as his own dog. It sure didn't smell like whatever Sakura next said they were 

Shikamaru approached Naruto wanting to ask if he was okay.  
  
" Hey, Shikamaru.." he says first, trying to roll the words on his tongue." I think I'm going to head back to my place. Thanks for the food.."

"-What? Right now?"

Naruto almost never hung at his own apartment. The size and condition of it aside, the boy just hated to be alone. But, Naruto nods his head.

" Really?"

" Yeah,"

" Did that guy do anything?" Shikamaru's face is awash with concern. Something's happened and the fallen look on his face makes Naruto's blue eyes _almost_ tell, contrary to the smile he's returning.

" He couldn't." Naruto bragged with a haughty puff of a his chest. He hopes it enough.

...

Shikamaru thought. What a drag this was, but by the way ADHD riddled boy was already rocking slightly on feet he doubted he could make him stay long enough to divulge whatever this what about. So for now, Shikamaru had to relent.

" Okay," the Nara reluctantly said.

_ Naruto remembered _at _the base of his neck Sasuke Uchiha had a similar tattoo; three tomoe connecting into a ring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's about to do something very stupid, but who's going to be accompanying him?
> 
> I hope you'll continue to join me! Thank you for reading 🌸


	4. Making the Decision

  
It was significantly warmer than in the morning and the air carried a gentle breeze that seem to push to lull them back into the routine of their day now that everything settled. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a second to let it caress his cheeks. If only it was that easy. All of them were concerned for her wellbeing even though they knew she didn't need it. Kiba insisted he walk Akamaru with Sakura on her way to Ino's, which ultimately she relented to, allowing one of them accompany her. Before they leave, he hands off the dish to Shikamaru giving him a curious look that the other can't quite discern, but it makes the plate he's holding become a little more foreboding and he remembers Naruto's words. He turns to suggest to the remaining two that they go upstairs and indulge in the sweets regardless, but he already see's Naruto's walking away. Opening his mouth to argue, he doesn't.

" See you later Shika, Shino~" Naruto bids farewell, voice noticeably lighter and back to his cheery self. Much to the wary Nara's relief, he's going in the direction opposite to the one Zaku had left in. That relaxes his biggest worry for a short time, still Shikamaru then turned to Shino.

" So anything happen?" he asks.

" He said his name was Zaku."

Shikamaru waited, but it's all that Shino relayed, the two of them walking back inside together. He purses his lips, surely there had to be more, but the other isn't saying anything else, so he drops it, not wanting to give in to his paranoia. Shikamaru supposed if he really couldn't quell the unease in his gut he could push for him to open up. He hoped that he would casually share more when they were back together in his apartment, but much to his chagrin, Shino leaves back to his own, and Shikamaru is left alone.

Back inside, he scans his apartment. The garbage from their late breakfast is in the takeout bag and neatly placed beside his trash bin for him. He'd have to tie it up later before it attracted bugs. It's a little musty, and his "can't be bothered" choice of interior 'decorating', if he could call it that, doesn't help. He plops himself onto his brown couch and hears its frame whine. The floors are covered in tan carpet, stained with water damage, but at least that came with the apartment. There was a spilled coffee stain that was new, but the couch conveniantly covered it after Shikamaru got sick of judging himself everytime he looked at it. Some of it still crept out past its right leg. _It was good enough_ What did give the main area of his apartment some sort of reasonable semblance was a beautiful woven bamboo partition. Being an heirloom of the Nara family passed down to him by his father, it had deer amongst various medical herbs painted onto it; both something his family cultivated during the era of clans. It soothed Shikamaru to look at and he also had a second is in his bedroom.

In his hands is still the dish given to them by Sakura. Shikamaru places it down on the coffee table to unwrap and finds its contents to be brown cookies. Having been submitted to his own laziness and empty cupboards, he's eaten a lot of things he doesn't particular like and supposes he should give one of them a try despite Naruto's warnings. He's exaggerating anyways, there aren't many ways someone could ruin a cookie. Maybe they'll be good and Shikamaru wants a distraction.

He's sure he sees something green looking down to the one he's bringing towards his mouth. And now that it's closer, it smells a little too strongly of ginger as well. Still, the man took a bite.

_ ーHurghhk!_

It's fight or flight and Shikamaru wants to run from the taste that encroaches itself to possibly become one of his worst recent memories. It's bitter and burning his tongue with an amount of ginger that's making his eyes water.

"_Why did Choji never tell him of this!?" _

Shikamaru could feel himself breaking out in a nervous sweat. If only his nagging mother could see the slow moving Nara now as bolted from the couch to his kitchen. Thankfully they make up with their genius and Shikamaru knows what will soothe the burn. He's almost hanging from the handle of his fridge in, throwing it open and grabbing a half drunk carton of milk. Shikamaru's not Naruto, and actually spares a wrenching second to check to make sure it's not expired before he all but drowns himself in it.

" God, she should have just given them to the guy!"

Shikamaru wanted a distraction and he was given one. After changing and cleaning the floor from what spilled, all that was left was the matter of the cookies. The Nara supposed he could throw them away, the half eaten one was. But, in the end they rest on his counter as he's intent on making his friends suffer the same fate.

The thought of Naruto brings him back to their earlier encounter. In his gut he knew the blonde had no intentions of letting this go, but some part of Shikamaru hoped it'd be a while before it culminating into something that he'd be forced to go along with.

* * *

Like he said, Naruto did go back to his apartment. His door was marked by a small orange porcelain toad. While all three had studios, his was the smallest. It was designated to him in his father's will, and Naruto had lived alone in it the majority of his life. Opening the door, he's hit with a mix of smells that really should have been attended to. The carpets needed cleaning and there's dishes in his sink that for the past week he's been keen to avoid. Ignoring them again, Naruto headed to his bedroom where strewn about the floor is laundry that's treaded around as he makes his wat readed around to get to his nightstand. In his head he had a passing thought that he should really clean it up at some point, the whole apartment, and maybe it'd even make him feel better. But, for right now he was just focused on finding something that his godfather, Jiraiya, left him. In the drawer was a black box, he took it out and opened it.

No matter how many times they fought, Naruto and Sasuke, their friends, their wounds healed and feelings mended. Most of the time, they sparred just for fun. At worst, Neji Hyuuga, who had faced the blonde's anger and tenacity through his beating fists when he found out how he was treating his younger cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, still healed up without a scar. No one wanted hurt each other.

_They were friends,_

But, Sasuke, the people he involved himself with weren't like that. And, Naruto knew the Uchiha was now one of them.

He felt his blood run cold as he gripped the wrapped handle of the blade. Slowly pulled out of the box, in his hand was a stainless steel kunai given to him by his godfather. The pervy old man had gotten serious and insisted to him it had actually been used in the era of their clans. Naruto's thoughts solemned when he examined its head and saw the small knicks and scratches. It bore a long and surely tragic history.

_They wanted to hurt each other from the bottoms of their hearts. So, that maybe, the other understand just how deeply they felt._

_Two friends who could no longer communicate with words._

Was he really going to use this?

If the weight of the situation wasn't so severe to him, he'd feel childish. _"Playing ninja," _Naruto cynically thought as he turned it over in his hand. But he really didn't have anything else to protect himself with. It's sturdy and it won't break, similar to his resolve. Naruto stands up with it and goes back into the living room here hanging on the wall was a shadow box that helds one of his father's mementos. He opens the back and takes a sheath that came along with it that could be buckled to his pants. Naruto then picked up the kunai. His grip around the handle white-knuckled at the sobering reality that he was willing to use it.

"-Shino!?"

Right outside the door was another man who Naruto nearly walked into leaving, had he not stepped aside. The blonde stumbles back, looking at him in surprise. His blue eyes are wide and caught, much like a child's. But then they turn into a suspicious stare.

" You can't stop me."

The other's posture was relaxed as it could be, contrary to his own. But, when Naruto observes closer, he sees that Shino is stiff and that his arms are folded close to his waist in reserve. The weight on his feet is light and he can tell that the ball of his left foot isn't touching the ground.

" I'm not sure I could bring myself to, Naruto," Shino admits. There's hesitance in his voice at the thought of hurting the other.

" Then just let me go by," his expression is still hard, but his tone softens a little. He can see the inner conflict Shino's brow reflects.

" This time I'm going with you," he declares.

"-What!?"

Shino stayed silent and let Naruto absorb his words.

" The tattoo on his palm, you think it has something to do with the Hidden Sound."

"-yeah..." Naruto hesitates. So he noticed it, too?

Shine gives him a once look over. " Do you have something to protect yourself with?" he inquires.

...

Naruto hesitates, and didn't really want to tell, glancing down to his holder. But, it's easy for the other to notice and Shino shoots him a look to share. Reluctantly, he reaches down to retrieve it. He feels a sheepish smile spread on his face, cheeks heating up, as he withdraws the kunai.

" -Hey, it's all I have!" he quickly starts to argue before Shino can even say anything. " You know I don't like to carry knives or shit like that,"

However, to his surprise, the other actually seemed satisfied, if not also a little amused. There's a small smirk on his face. " I always thought that was cool, when you got it. I never got to tell you that."

Naruto relaxed, " Really?"

" But, you'll be able to _use _it, right?"

" Well, actually-" The blonde shifted on his feet, recalling the circumstances. "-remember how Sasuke's family was all in touch with that kind of stuff?"

" Yeah,"

" Remember that time Sasuke bragged he got his brother to teach him how to use a katana?" (It was actually a chokuto)

Apparently Shino didn't, since he met Naruto with a bit of a begrudging look. He hadn't been included in their friend group at that time. He only knew about the kunai because the blonde was such a hyperactive loudmouth and made sure to show it to the whole class before their teacher, Iruka, nearly had a stroke and confiscated it.

" Well, Sasuke wouldn't let me ask Itachi, so I asked Itachi's friend. But I didn't have a sword, so he taught me how to hold this," Naruto rushed the rest of his story.

_Shisui had found the childhood rivalry Sasuke and Naruto had to be pretty funny. No one else got that kind of attention from him except his older brother, Itachi. So, when the blonde kid that Sasuke obsessed over ran to him, begging he be taught the same thing, Shisui thought it was hilarious and enthusiastically agreed. A few days later, Itachi didn't, having to stop a seven-year old Sasuke and explain to him why he couldn't bring one of their family's swords to school and then thoroughly insist that their father, Fugaku, never find out he tried._

" And you?" after being put on the spot, Shino better have something himself. Naruto watches in confusion when the young man bends down and reaches into his boot. He pulled out a switchblade.

" I never you knew you carried that!?" his eyes bulged, then scanning to make sure nobody saw. Their old teacher lived near his complex and still had a penchant of keeping a protective eye on Naruto when he was around.

" The point is to hide it," Shino explained, putting it back.

The two apartments beside Naruto's were uninhabited. Alone, his porcelain toad stood sentinal every day and night, now watching the two men talk outside its door. The blonde was careful not to kick it when he moved from the wall to lean his back against the railing.

" I wasn't there last time." Shino took off his shades and looked to Naruto. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. " You're my friend, don't leave me out," he pleaded. He wanted to be there for them.

Naruto read his face.

" Thanks, Shino."

He flashes a grateful smile, relieved. The look in his eyes began to brim with confidence, and Shino thought them similar to the sky behind him, clear and ever-reaching.

He joined his side, leaning over and looked out at the street below. There was silence as the two quietly thought things over. They didn't even know where to look for Zaku, though Shino had an idea on how to start. Between them a soft warm breeze blew and it worked to ease both men of their anxiety.

In a tight alley between two buildings, a man with a thick fur hood crouches on a fire escape. It's evening and from above, the lowering sun streaks rays of light through makeshift slats, but he's immersed in shade. His face is wrapped in bandages, and one single eye is looking down to the ground at his partner. He watched as the other found a spot in the sunlight to still his pacing. Their sleeves were rolled up, and their right wrist is tightly wrapped in compression bandages. Zaku looked back up to Dosu, they were having a conversation. Much to Kakashi, Genma, and Hayate's chagrin, the man had to be released later that day.

" His name is Shisui Uchiha," Dosu informs his partner, sitting down and letting his legs softly sway through the rail.

It earns a kick of gravel, Zaku scowling. " I thought _his _family was like one of the last." The one their boss fawned over had already left enough of a bad impression on him.

" In the light his eyes shone red just like him. His were even brighter."

That confirmed it. When seen from the right angle, the eyes of a rare few who directly descendanted from the Uchiha clan could reflect various shades of red in the light.

" ...Though, I don't know why Orochimaru made you find out about some officer." Zaku grumbles, swinging his feet. " I thought the 'scarecrow' was our biggest issue."

Dosu doesn't answer. Amongst the gang, the two shared a sort of comradery. Around Zaku was the most one would ever hear Dosu talk, even though most of the time it was just to answer his questions. But, they were expendable to everyone else, and both know their questions will never be answered. He shifts away from the thought and changes the subject at the mention of the captain of the Gang Task Force.

" Also,"

Zaku looks up curiously at him.

" Hatake is reading the third volume of Make Out Tactics,"

" You looked!?" A smile splits across the other's face.

" I heard Shiranui complain."

Zaku's about to crack a joke at the captain's expense, but suddenly, Dosu snaps his head up and stands to attention.

" Dosu, what the hell?"

He then receives his answer. There's the faint sound of footsteps closing in on them. Zaku quickly looks back to the fire escape, but Dosu's already hid himself from view.

Naruto and Shino traveled down from a little west of the center of Konoha where his apartment lay to its outskirts. Supposedly, it was around here that their person of interest liked to loiter -and Shino began starting sticking unnaturally closer to him. _Was it out of nerves, or protectiveness? _ It made the blonde make an attempt to be more observant and his wide blue eyes once again scanned the area, but everything is to be expected.

Despite their scuffle earlier, Naruto just wanted to talk to Zaku. His initial idea was just to find him to ask if Sasuke was part of the Hidden Sound. When the blonde was pressed further by Shino for what to do next, he didn't have an answer. Still, the two of them supposed trying to learn something was better then nothing and if it came down to it were prepared for a fight.

They're walking silently, and Naruto peeks a glance to Shino for affirmation whose face was forward with a careful expression.

_ "What if he's with a group?"_

That's when thoughts started to creep into the blonde'd head.

"_What if Sasuke's with him?"_

His gut twisted and a feeling greater than uncertainty spurned in the back of his mind as the blonde's becoming painfully aware of how unprepared they are. Trying to reason with himself, he envisioned Shikamaru. _How far would he have planned ahead?_, Naruto thought.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was the kind of guy who could go with the flow or figure out a way to work against it to his favor. He had the coveted genius that was inherited from his father, Shikaku Nara.

It wasn't hard to guess what this was about with Naruto, but what Shikamaru didn't expect was the Aburame to disappear alongside him. When Shino didn't answer at the door of his apartment, Shikamaru then found himself in front Naruto's.

He was alone outside waiting for a few minutes for a response from inside that didn't come. In silence he looks to the orange toad that stood guard at the side of his door and it seems to be peering back up to him. Shikamaru kneeled down and lifted it up to inspect. The small ceramic statue was hollow and Inside, a spare key was taped.

" Naruto, you're an idiot.." he complains. Good thing the knuckle-head had nothing someone would want to steal.

Shikamaru lets himself into Naruto's and is instantly hit with the smell of neglect. In Naruto's defence, he _had_ been staying over his place the last few days, but this was just procrastination on par with his own level. Shikamaru didn't judge him, though. He knew this wasn't a home to Naruto. _Maybe he'd help him clean it up afterwards,_ Shikamaru thought. Putting it in the back of his mind, he presumed to search for any clues that could tell him of the blonde's whereabouts.

There was the frame that held his father's three pronged kunai on the couch. It was open, but the decorative blade was left in its spot. Shikamaru didn't know if anything hidden in its back was taken out. He made his way into the bedroom, pushing aside the guilty feeling of encroaching on his friend's privacy like this. There, he found a black box that was left open on his bed that only takes the Nara a second to recognize. He knew for fact the latter didn't own any sort of weapon. If Naruto took anything, Shikamaru really wasn't surprised he chose this.

* * *

  
" Well, look who it is,"

"-You!"

There's a pang of relief Naruto is ashamed to feel when they find that the other is alone. _That Sasuke isn't there._

Zaku folds his arms and leans back on his heel, looking at his company. One is in a canvas jacket and has on a familiar pair of dark sunglasses. The other wears an open bright orange and black windbreaker. He's recognizable by the six whiskers on his face. They act just as opposite as their clothes.

" Here to continue where we left off this morning?" He looks to Shino and the right of his lips curls upwards in a smirk. " What was it you said, _'Not in front of sakura'_? Well, we're alone here,"

"-That's not it, we just want to talk," Naruto interjects.

" About what!?" he snaps back.

" The tattoo on your hand," Shino points to his right arm. " It means you're part of the Hidden Sound?"

Zaku narrows his eye, not expecting that sort of inquiry. He has no interest in talking and is annoyed that the other completely ignores his earlier words. There's almost a pout on the boy's face. If that's what they came for, they wasted both his and their time. Still, Zaku wanted a chance to repay Shino for what he did to him earlier.

" Fight me and I'll tell you if you win~" he proposes.

" I was prepared too," Naruto says in a hard tone, lowering his head.

" Good, I'll take on _both_ of you!" He cared more about the man who nearly broke his wrist. But, there's something about the blonde that's annoying him just as much. Zaku throws his arms out in cocky invitation.

It's like he thought, and Naruto clenched his fist and took a step forward.

" No," Shino juts his hand out to stop him.

" What? We can take him!"

" I'll do it,"

Shino was sure the guy who stood before them was part of the Hidden Sound. He didn't care if Zaku isn't the one who harmed his friends, he's guilty by association. But, there's a more sensible reason than just the his grudge that he insist on fighting him alone.

Before Naruto could argue, Shino explains, " There was another guy,"

" What!?" He gives a futile glance around, not seeing anything. " So, he left?"

" No, he's still here."

"-Tsk," Zaku clicked his tongue.

" If we're both distracted fighting Zaku, he can take us by surprise." Shino calmly surmises.

" Like I'd let him interfere..." he grumbles but they have no reason to trust him.

From his vantage point Dosu watches above, quietly listening. So, the other had detected his presence but it still seemed that he didn't know where he hid. -So he didn't move from his spot. However, the man has no current desire to involve himself in whatever Zaku's done now. More often, Dosu preferred to stop the stupid fights his partner started.

" Then let me take him!" Naruto argues. His arms gesture to further express himself.

"-Look, it's him I want to fight!" an impatient Zaku interrupts, pointing to Shino.

Naruto stopped. He couldn't really argue if even their opponent refused to fight him. Shino stepped forward, pleased. Reluctantly, the blonde had to relent and backed to the side. He resorts to keeping an eye out for the other, tugging at the inside of his lip in anticipation. Though, Dosu doesn't plan to make himself seen if he can help it.  


Zaku poised himself, legs spread out and light on his feet. There's no one else close enough around who'll interfere.

" Don't think I'll let you off easy,"

His eyes are staring intently at the other, but Shino doesn't answer, and Zaku hates that he's unreadable behind those shades of his. Shino's mouth is in a thin tight line, face seemingly as controlled as the careful stance he's making, bracing his body. It didn't seem like he planned to move first, so Zaku starts with the hurl of his fist. Shino hears the air cut as he swerves. There's another coming from the left, and he quickly guards it to the side with the back of his forearm. Zaku's left himself open, and before he can pull back his arms to defend, Shino's leg snaps out from underneath. His boot connected with his abdomen, forcing the air out of Zaku's lungs in the form of a gasp as he's thrusted backwards.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief through his nose, feeling better about his position. He remembered just how seriously Shino fought. He never underestimated his opponent and faced them with his all.

The Aburame remakes his stance as Zaku stumbles back, trying to steady himself.  
  
" If we fight, you won't be able to recover."

" Glad you know the stakes," Zaku retorts, not heeding his warning. He sprints forward.

The swipe of his fist just brushes underneah Shino's chin. He moves faster than him and won't allow the other an opening. But, Zaku is throwing his punches almost wrecklessly and Shino has no trouble evading and knocking them asideーuntil he realized that they're positioned to stop him from immediately countering,

"-Below!" Naruto called out.

Shino caught on and drew back his stance to avoid it. Zaku's faster ーsucceeding in kicking his leg from out underneath. He took an opportunistic uppercut, and Shino swiftly knocks it away with his palm regaining his footing. He's well guarded -Zaku has to give him that- but he's faster and Shino's contorted into a position where he can't evade the right-hook snapping towards his face.

" Too slow!" Zaku snarls.

Naruto keeps from immediately rushing into frey when it connects right beneath Shino's eye, knocking his head to the side. It clipped his shades, pushing their frame inward and cutting into the bottom of his lid. They're bent, and fall off his face when his head lulled forward. Naruto paled, seeing Shino bleed.

His fist clenched, nails digging into his palm. Naruto had to remind himself there's another one of these guys, and that Shino is right. If they were both distracted with Zaku -whose feet were light and blows swift to aid in his cunning, they'd easily be overtaken by a second. They're already in this, so he put his trust in his friend and kept his feet anchored to their spot. Naruto swallows, hesitantly returning to look out for the other. But, Dosu's still keeping himself scarce, watching from his hiding spot. This is Zaku's mess to clean up and he hopes he won't have to interfere.

Shino can feel a faint warmth below his right eye and his vision refocuses to see small spots of red splatter onto the pavement beside where his sunglasses fell. Zaku's punch wasn't that strong, but he decided to let him believe it was and kept his head down. He can fake him out too, and waited for the other to take another swing while he thinks he's recovering. It comes in the form of a right jab ーShino dips his body to avoid it while grabbing his arm in the same motion. He wrenches it behind behind him and throws Zaku to the ground, landing atop of him with his weight.

" If you're going to try and sucker punch me, don't use your injured hand, it's weak." he could taste the blood that dripped onto his lips when he spoke.

Shino pins his arm against his back with his foot, applying his full weight onto his wrist. It earned a sharp cry from the other. Effortlesslty, he catches the second hand that reaches back to try and pry his foot off it.

Shino had successfully pinned Zaku, and Naruto approached closer. He's panting beneath Shino, struggling to inhale a much needed breath. His body seemed to crumble in his hold and any weak effort to throw him off at this point was just for show. Shino looks to Naruto. Despite the lower right half of his face being covered in blood, the skin beneath one's eye was thin and the cut was superficial. He only afforded the blonde a quick glance before returning to cautiously watch the man beneath him.

" Now answer me. The tattoo on your palm, it means you're part of the Hidden Sound?"

" Like I was going to say anything!" Zaku growled back, breaths becoming shallow. He had no intention to from the start, but it's against his favor that it's his now broken wrist that Shino is stepping on and he can feel his body breaking into a sweat. The other makes it a point to apply more of his weight and the pain persuades Zaku to reconsider his answer, " Yeah, isn't it obvious!? But only those important get them! Why the hell do you care!?"

"..then Sasuke.. ーYou know where Sasuke is!?" Naruto's interjects.

Sasuke, he's who this is about? Zaku just barely focuses to study the other's face. And it then connects who this blonde was. "..who's that?" he mutters curtly back to Naruto in a small voice.

" There's still your other arm," Shino reminds. It's still being uncomfortably wrenched behind his back, and the force he's applying to it threatens to dislocate it.

"-OWE!! YEAH THEN GOT ON WITH IT!" he hadn't meant to yell, but it hurt. Zaku rolled his head on the pavement, groaning at his predicament. " I'm not saying anything.."

The further Naruto observes him, the more he began to understand that, too.

" Guess we'll see,"

The blonde urgently looks back to Shino, wanting to tell him to stop-

"ーShino, above!!"

He looked up. -Eyes widen and Shino hastily pushed himself away from the man beneath him. There's a swipe of metal that just barely misses his lips before it slams itself into the ground, raising cracks from the concrete just as Shino stumbles back.

" You were smart to have your friend keep a lookout," a man unknown to them compliments, causing Shino to tense up. It's easy for him and Naruto to both surmise it's the other's partner.

" It's more than you did for your's," Shino then quips back.

Dosu doesn't say anything, but as Zaku was slowly propping himself up off the ground, he felt he needed to in his place. " Shut up, I wouldn't want Dosu to interfere.." _It'd be over too quickly._

" So, what then? You want to fight us now?" He hear's the hesitance in his own voice. Naruto's not wholly sure he wanted to, and after the words left his mouth every bit of hindsight told him it was a stupid thing to say the more he looks at Dosu.

-The escalating of their situation reminds Naruto of the kunai he has in its holder.

When the other answers a short '_No'_, it's to both his and Shino's relief.

Cautiously, Naruto affords a small glance to peek at what Shino could be thinking. The Aburame stays quiet and is taking in Dosu's body language. While he refused the blonde, the man's form is resting lightly on his feet despite his prominently slouched posture. It's as if he was prepared to move at a moment's notice. From beneath his sleeve came a twitch, and Shino braced himself, snapping his eyes back up. He's looking past him.

Dosu then returned his attention back to Naruto. " I'm just here to retrieve my partner. I have no business with you or Sasuke." He quietly bends down to help Zaku up but he doesn't need it. Dosu knows by the way the blonde's expression contorts that he's about to push for more information, so he answers for him.

" We're not the people to ask. We don't know."

Zaku flicked him a glance. It caught Shino's attention and he wondered if Dosu was lying. But, the man was too much of an enigma for him to guess and was unreadable behind all those bandages. He's too calm and neither of them like it.

" Naruto!?"

Zaku grimaced.

The blonde turns around and finds himself voicing back Shikamaru's name as he and Kiba ran to up to them!

" Shikamaru!?"

" I knew you were doing something stupid," the Nara complains finding Zaku with them, but he didn't know who the other was and they both slowed down to cautiously approach.

" And him?" Kiba asks, pointing his head to the man slouching.  
  
" Dosu," Shino then speaks. He hasn't yet turned around to look his friends because he refuses to take his eyes off the other.

The two Hidden Sound members found themselves being stared down by the group of four as if they anticipated them make some sort of move. Similarly, he's also analyzing them, but Dosu didn't intend to make a scene. He already put attention onto himself this morning and doesn't feel inclined to draw anymore. Putting a hand on Zaku shoulder that clenches for him not to argue, he then informs the others that they plan to leave. It's a declaration and the low grumble carries the threat that they shouldn't try and stop him.

He shifts in his spot. Naruto wants to say something -and similar to Dosu, Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder to draw him back from the thought. He turned around to recieve a wary look from him. Naruto lowered his eyes, knowing he had to relent. The grip on his shoulder softened into a small reassuring shake.

On the contrary Shino was relieved, finding that he had been bracing himself and feels the tension slowly start to leave his body. It's then that the Aburame felt safe enough to turn his attention back to the others, glad to see their faces.

But, Shikamaru and Kiba's change to shock, mouths falling agape. Shikamaru paled a little and was a deer in the headlights.

" What happened, are you okay!?"

They both share the same thought, but Kiba voices it first, rushing ahead in the moment it takes Shikamaru takes to recollect himself. Naruto also turns his attention back to him. Shino has to lean back a little as the Inuzaka draws too close. The other brown haired boy is in his face with wide worried eyes that are waiting for an answer. It was then that he remembered he had been cut. Slowly, he brought his hand up to gently touch under his eyelid and withdrew it to find the tips of his fingers coated in red. It was still bleeding, but it seemed to stop running down his face.

" I'm fine, it was from my sunglasses,"

The Aburame gestures his head towards the broken pair of shades on the ground before pulling the cloth of his shirt up to wipe what he can of it off. Beneath his cheek is sore and Shino suspects he's going to bruise tomorrow morning. Enough of the dried blood is rubbed off and it soothes the trio to see that it really is just a superficial cut beneath his eye.

* * *

To Naruto's surprise, on the way back Shikamaru had walked all four of them to Ichiraku Ramen's for a late dinner. He thought it'd boost Naruto's morale and get his head straight so that he and Shino could explain to them again what happened.

_ His supsicions from ealier had been right._

They retired back to the Nara's apartment because Shikamaru doesnt trust Naruto at his own. The blonde's in one of his borrowed shirts, sitting on the cushion across from Shikamaru and fidgetting as he watches on his face what he's mulling to say on the continued topic of Sasuke.

A few doors down, Shino was inspecting his face in the mirror after having stepped out of the shower. Beneath his eye is already coloring with a forming bruise, but the cut doesn't hurt and the Aburame has shades to hide it. He opens up the mirror above his sink and finds he actually does have some small gauze pads. After applying some antibacterial ointment, Shino taped it to fit the best he can under his eye.

" Next time, don't make me guess," Shikamaru pleads Naruto. He hopes his wording is enough to convey the rest of his message, but the piqued and slightly confused blue eyes that blink back to him are saying it didn't get through. He takes a steady breath in and deeply regrets the words forming in his head.

" Look, Naruto, you drag me into everything else."

Shikamaru knew he'd find himself sticking by that knucklehead blonde. He was a smart man, but Naruto and Sasuke got him to do stupid things.

" If you're going to do dumb shit, at least let me know so I can have your back,"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. I really enjoy trying to characterise Shino more and I've laid down a tiny bit more foundation. Shikamaru is definitely going to regret those words.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🌸


	5. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the object of our group's interest.
> 
> Also, they start trying to learn more about the Hidden Sound.

" Karin, you're getting annoying, get off of me."

Outside a building a man slumps back in a chair, legs spread open. On one of them fidgets a girl with long, red hair. She leans up from nuzzling his chest and looks at him through her tipped down glasses. He had black feathery hair that's fringe is pushed to the sides of his face. It's tousled up in the back. He's looking back down at her with even darker eyes that narrow when she pouts.

" Don't touch me, Jugo!" Her arm suddenly swings up, halting a larger man's interfering hand as she shoots its owner a nasty look.

" You're so hard to fool around with, Sasuke" she then mews, flipping her demeanor when she turns back to him. But, she got off.

" God, I can't tell who's more obsessed, you or Karin?" a bored voice across from them spectates as the girl strides back to her own empty chair.

" -Suigetsu, I-!! Shut up if you don't have anything better to say!!" Karin snaps back.

The voice belongs to a young man with chin-length white hair that tilts with his head when he receives an agitated glare from Sasuke as well. He smiled back. Jugo's also looking to him but it's in that of confusion; sure he's told him before.

" I promised Kim-"

"-Look, it was a rhetorical question!" Suigetsu interupts before the other can explain.

It's early in the morning and their group of four are waiting in an alley behind a club. The once spread debris and litter on the ground has been unceromoniously kicked to the side by a bored Suigetsu's dragging feet as he paced in the time it's taken waiting for somebody else to arrive. He's now slinking around the other three who sit in fold out chairs that were taken from a row of spares leaning against the wall by the backdoor.

Suigetsu suddenly stops behind Sasuke and leans forward on the back of his chair. Karin stood up. They're all looking at a guy who's around their age that's approaching.

" Took you long enough, Kabuto!" Karin complains.

They wear a pair of round-framed glasses and have white hair like Suigetsu; it's longer and pulled back into a ponytail. He looked up and for a moment seems surprised that Sasuke's brought company; even though all three are part of the Hidden Sound. He wants to say something, but instead reacts at the sound of truck behind him and moves aside for the large vehicle that's about to pull into the space. It's here to replenish the establishment's store of drinks before it will open later. A passenger from the front walks around and draws up the door and puts down the ramp. But, instead of proceeding to unload, he then goes to speak to Kabuto and the two of them step aside.

Suigetsu draws closer to peruse the brands of the cases of alcohol exposed and left unattended. In the back are the labels that are drawing even Sasuke's attention from the seat of his chair.

" God, Kabuto should get glasses that fit better than those wiry pieces of crap," Karin comments, having watched the man have to push them up at least two times in his conversation.

Sasuke sees the two of them shake hands and stands up, but then Kabuto turns his head back to call someone forward from around the corner. Joining them is another member draped in a coat with a large fur hood. He has bandages covering his face that help identify him as Dosu. This means Zaku must be trailing a few feet behind. He is and has a cast around his wrist. Dosu is spoke confidentially to Kabuto to confirm something. It makes his partner shift uncomfortably, but Sasuke assumes it's just out his impatience.

Dosu can feel the Uchiha staring at them. He hates to be watched, but he'll let it go. Instead, he affords Sasuke an unoffending glance back to acknowledge him before approaching the truck. He chooses to climb in through the side instead of walking up the ramp which earns a quip from Zaku who stationed himself to lean against the side of the ramp to wait.

" If they're here, why did you need us?" Sasuke spoke up, agitation already in his voice.

" Don't be like that, Sasuke, you chose to bring the Motley Crew along."

Karin pursed her lip at the comment.

" I only needed you," Kabuto informs, equally as agitated behind his accommodating smile. " You'll get it."

It's satisfactory so Sasuke shifts his weight to his back leg to wait.

Inside, Dosu's rummaging through their shipment. Zaku lifts his head after hearing who could be considered the primary cause of his broken wrist.

" Oh, Sasuke~"

He looks over to the beckon of his name. Sasuke disliked practically everyone by default and his feelings towards Zaku aren't any more notable, but there's a wry smile on the other's face when their eyes meet. Against him, Zaku holds a much more personal grudge. He still hasn't forgiven the Uchiha for what he pulled their first encounter.

" I saw your boyfriend a few days ago,"

Suigetsu notices the jealous look Karin gets on her face at the nickname and smirks to her. Sasuke's staying quiet, raising a brow for him to elaborate.

" Come on! Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan."

The already scant list of people in relation to him that Sasuke can envision immediately narrows and his eyes start to widen. It's caught by Zaku who becomes more enthusiastic continuing his description.

"-He had the 'cutest' pair of whiskers~" He motioned three fingers on each side of his face, his right only unfurl slightly. Zaku's smiling expression scrunches up at the implication of how their subject got them.

_ Why was he talking to Naruto!?_

As quickly as Sasuke's face fell just slightly, it replaced with the cool expression he always wore. Jugo, who always closely watched him in a way that was different from Karin's oggling, noticed his posture had stiffened.

" What makes you think I care about that loser?"

" Awee, he's been asking around for you,"

This time Sasuke's prepared to hide his reaction and strides coolly up to Zaku. Looking him over, he notices the cast and feels a small bit of pride for the blonde.

" So, you told him about me when he broke your arm?" He prodded for more information in guise of a biting observation back. 

At the assumption Zaku can't help but be affronted. He gasped in a growl of frustration, shifting excitedly on his feet.

" -UH! I didn't say shit!" he snaps back, indignant.

Sasuke's relieved.

It must have not been as well hidden on the raven's face as he would have liked since Zaku can pick it up and in turn narrows his eyes in scrutiny. But, he's not astute enough to read someone difficult like the young Uchiha without knowing him. The faces of Sasuke's friends behind are much more telling since they look to be perturbed; as he was never this reactory. However, Zaku thinks nothing further of it and dismissed his observation.

" Anyways, it wasn't him I fought, it was this freak with glasses." he then continued, folding his arms with his wrist in mind. " They're looking for you."

...

On him, Sasuke's suddenly aware of the eyes belonging to those also in proximity to their conversation. It's more than just Zaku's, and they're baited in anticipation for what the infamous young Uchiha will do.

It made him recall the serene expression his older brother always wore for him and he can't answer to himself why.

" I don't care," Sasuke says, apathetic in response. Whoever accompanied Naruto, he knew wasn't the only other person he'd want to hear about. They're too smart to mix themselves up in this matter.

Silence is the best lie and Sasuke intended to end their conversation with it. But, having been dismissed, Zaku grated his teeth. Since their first encounter, he hated the other, and the more he's learned about him doesn't serve to lessen his feelings. Now, the bratty Uchiha's become the cause of his broken wrist and Zaku glanced down to its cast.

" God, the more I see you the more I can't stand you. You look down on everyone like you're above it all!"

From within the truck Dosu thinks to himself, _'Will he have to lose his arms completely to learn when he should stay quiet?'_

" What'd you say, youー" Jugo had to hold back an offended Karin and almost misses Suigetsu, who's caught by the back collar of his shirt just in time before he can stride past him.

" Say that shit to me and see if I take it!" the smaller man (when compared to Jugo) argues out.

" Calm down,"

Perhaps they're indignant to how it seems Sasuke treats them. They know how it looks. Both are prepared to turn around and gang up on the man who's trying to talk sense into them until they see it's Jugo with his gentle eyes strained with concern. However, the iron clad lock he has on them is the more pursuading. It sobers Karin and Suigetsu who then share glance; in that moment thankful that it's actually the most volatile of their group who was staying calm. And, in a rare example of mutual cooperation, they both softened their voices and mumbled a sort of agreement back to him, resolved to ensure the other stay that way.

" You know nothing about me," Sasuke muttered back. There's knives in the Uchiha's eyes that are refracting red in the sunlight at the particular angle he's tilting his head looking down to Zaku. _Is it in defense for those he didn't know to call his friends?_

" So how long until you betray themー

-An arm extended downwards between the two men before they could make contact.

" Please ignore my partner's words." a voice steps in to mediate, cool and like slow rolling gravel.

Sasuke leaned back, focusing to see that what's now in his face is a bottle of whiskey. He recognizes it's one of his favorite labels. Like a peace offering, it's held out to him from over Zaku's shoulder by the more reasonable of their pair.

Narrowing, his eyes shoot a dubious glance to Dosu who crouched just above them up on the truck. Zaku's quick to turn his head back up to him. The boy's face had fallen in remiss and he's ready to object but knows better than to do so.

" You can go, now."

Kabuto's, who's been watching them wears a bemused smile. He was in the background occupied by back-and-forth messages on the screen of his phone until Zaku's interesting choice of words drew Kabuto up from it to spectate; however, Dosu's already stepped in to stop their altercation. Looking closer, he then notices that it seems he's found the package meant for Sasuke.

The bottle clinks against the prosthetic metal of his fingers as it exchanges hands. The Uchiha's swiped both the single-malt whiskey and a small padded envelope that was pressed underneath it. Without affording the other two a word, he left in cold silence to return to his group, on his way over, flicking a glance to Kabuto to elaborate on what he wanted from them.

" Always to the point, Sasuke." The bespectacled man laments. " You're to deliver the envelope to our correspondent in Konoha. At a later time, you'll be messaged with a drop point."

" -Tsk, couldn't find someone _else _to do that?" Suigetsu then complains. He's voicing what Sasuke's questioning in his head. It seems like a menial task.

" Well, you see it has to be someone who knows their way around Konoha."

" Sasuke has to go alone?" Karin is keen and picks up on the implication.

At her words Jugo then looked to the person in question, but Sasuke was no different and wears the same apathetic expression that is his norm. Sasuke doesn't say anything in response. Kabuto doesn't need a confirmation, it meant he understood.

" Let's go.."

" But-"

Sasuke was walking away and Karin shut her mouth and rushed to join his side. It made Suigetsu roll his eyes at her but he too then quickly followed in tow. All who was left was Jugo. He was a quiet, _but_ volatile man, large and built like a tree. He had a mess of orange hair that's locks seemed to sweep in every direction and eyes that were almost the same color, but browner. They were gentle, as if to contrast his same personality from the rest of his intimidating features. Kabuto looked to him. He was stewing on his words but as the distance between him and the rest of the group lengthened, Jugo dismissed his thoughts and strided after them.

Kabuto's pocket then buzzed and it draws his eyes off the distancing members' backs to check the screen of his phone where he finds response to the curious information Zaku shared earlier. He then looked to the truck and called one of them over.

Zaku had autonomously reached his arms to catch a box Dosu carried out, but instead the other crouches down and carefully hands it to him. It perplexed Zaku and with the flick of his eye Dosu redirected his quizzical look to the cast on his right arm. He seemed to be more mindful of Zaku's injury than he was.

" Thanks," the other mutters, meaning it contrary to the grumble in his voice. It hurt a lot but it's hard to remember not to use it and the boy resigned himself to be more careful of his wrist.

Dosu knods his head to him, then turning it to the man who just calls his name. Zaku steps aside to let him jump down from the truck. He landed in a crouched position, slowly standing up to a slouch and approached Kabuto. He's like Sasuke in the regards that neither like pointless chatter. The man doesn't say anything and just simply looks to him for his orders.

* * *

The following days had passed without event. Contrary to the constant turmoil entwining Konoha's roots just beneath the surface, it was as if the group of friends were afforded a chance to recover after their encounter with the Hidden Sound. _Allowed a chance to turn back._  
  
Like Shino had suspected, the earthy hues of bruising spread from below his eye. Everyone was used to the him wearing shades, but now they made it look like he was trying to hide the patch underneath.

" God, you look like a cry for help," Kiba compliments when he sees the Aburame, letting him into Shikamaru's apartment.

He gets a breath of aknowledgement from the other as he walks by. Shikamaru had made Naruto stay over the past few days as he didn't trust the other not to do something stupid left alone. They both voice their greetings from the couch. The Nara pats the armrest Shino likes to lean on for him to join. Kiba returned and plopped back down beside Naruto and their shared cushion. It makes Akamaru sit up and the dog goes to squish the rest of the company even more so as he tries to fit himself atop Kiba's lap.

" He's not a puppy anymore, squeeze him on the other si--pfffth!" Naruto complains before getting an open mouth full of fur from his batting tail. He swats it away, spitting it out stray hairs as he leans into Shikamaru's space. It's too much to push him back so Shikamaru wraps his arm around Naruto's waist to help keep him from getting another mouthfull.

"-Pff hahaha!" Akamaru's eyes brighten at Kiba's laugh, but his hand pats the armrest, and with a little less excitement the dog moves to fit on the other side of him.

They met at Shikamaru's with a purpose. But, when all four face each other ready to speak, they find the words don't come easily. There's a lot of thoughts and mulling expressed by the fidgeting of hands and shifting of eyes. Kiba's rolling his tongue against the back of his canines.

" So, I asked my dad about the snake," Shikamaru speaks up.

Shikaku Nara, publically, head of Konoha's Security's Intelligence and member of its council. Shikamaru never used to care about his father's job but recently he's found himself thinking about it a lot.

" From how he looked, he didn't like that I asked, so I asked some more. Apparently, the Hidden Sound was around longer than those Sound Five guys, but it only started rear its head a few years ago. He also said it didn't start in Konoha."

" So why now?" Naruto asks.

" Makes sense," Kiba speaks up.

They look to him.

" Ever since they allowed Hatake his own squad and he made up the Gang Task Force, everything else's been getting quashed."

" Hatake?"

" Kakashi Hatake, the police captain? 'Scarecrow'?"

Naruto then recalls that flash of silver hair and dark blue mask. His minds rummages up the most significant memory he had of the man. His movements had been swift and were trained. He nimbly put himself between him and Sasuke and caught their hands without effort.

The other two however are looking curiously at Kiba. He looks reluctant to explain how he knows this, brow filling with grief.

" My mom sort of has the hots for him," the Inuzuka laments, dropping his shoulders.

The four of them shared a moment of sympathy for the unwitting Captain. Three, also for Kiba who was no doubt forced to listen. Tsume Inuzuka was a beast of a woman. She and Kiba's sister, Hana, made up the police department's K9 unit and worked alongside Kakashi. 

" There goes going through someone else to find them." Shino says.

" Like a lesser gang?" Naruto wants to clarify.

Shino nodded.

" Do I need to remind everyone it's better if people don't know who we are," Shikamaru says agitated.

What could they do, a group of four friends?

Maybe the Nara wouldn't be so worried if that was it; just a mistake encounter that wouldn't be repeated again. He half wished he could will this away by ignoring it, and if it was _just_ him, Shikamaru probably could have. But, it wasn't. It was Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had written more, but I felt it better fit in later scenes
> 
> Next chapter we'll get to see a little more of Kakashi and his team, and maybe introduce a few 'animals'.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🌸


End file.
